Sweden's gift
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Denmark is pissed off and insults Finland during a world meeting. What happens when Denmark gets a mysterious parcel from Sweden?


Sweden's gift

**Hello people! How you've been doing? I hope you are all well! So here is some Denmark-uke stuff, and I hope you like it! ^w^ BTW, please let me tell you this is my first smut story, so please tell me what you think about it at the end! Human names used! **

**Finland: Tino**

**Sweden: Berwald**

**Denmark: Mathias**

**Prussia: Gilbert**

**Warning: TENTACLE RAPE! Swearing and that type of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia; its characters, or the tentacles.**

_DING DONG_!

The annoying doorbell woke Denmark up from his nap, which he was enjoying.

"_Dammit, who could it be?_" He growled in annoyance, but he still got up and put his black coat on over his red shirt and trousers; He had no tie on, his top button was undone, he was barefooted and had no gloves on. He had recently came back from a world meeting, where he had insulted Finland in front of everybody, saying to every nation that Finland will never be an independent country, and if it ever will, Tino would surely no longer be a nations, just like Gilbert. Denmark didn't actually know why he had insulted the other nation, but he had felt pretty pissed off at the Nordic nations lately, for several reasons.

Denmark walked out of the living room and down the hall to the large front door. When he opened it, he found the post man with a parcel.

"Mr Mathias?" The postman seemed nervous especially with the grouchy expression Denmark had on.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"U-um, a parcel for you!" The postman extended his arms, which were holding a large brown parcel, with tape closing it. Denmark took the parcel, signed the paper which he had to sign for some reason he didn't really give a fuck about, thanked the postman, who quickly hurried away, closed the front door and made his way back to the living room. The parcel was a simple large brown box, closed off with brown tape. It had Denmark's address on it, as expected, but no return address. However, on the corner of the box, at the top, it said: "To Mathias, here's a gift, from Berwald". Mathias frowned. Nor did he like or trust the Swede, but he was very suspicious about this "gift" of his. However, the Danish man decided to open the box, just to know what was inside it. He ripped off the tape and opened the lid.

He was faced with an ash coloured slime.

"What the fuck? What is this thing?" His curiosity got the best of him, and he poke the top of the slimy blob. It was actually stiff, a bit like a slug, just that it wasn't sticky. The slimy content of the box actually filled the entire box, and the box was a very large box, enough to fit a bedside table. "Seriously what's wrong with Sweden? I don't what that thing is but-"He couldn't end his sentence, because the slime started moving and attacked Denmark. Denmark, who was sitting on the couch, threw the box across the room and made a run for it. "OK, now seriously what is that thing?!"

The slime followed him, which surprised Denmark, but also panicked him, because that slime was NOT slow. Denmark continued running, knocking things over and slamming doors to slow down the slime, to no avail. Denmark was able however to hit the slime with a vase, which seemed to daze the slime. He took his chance and his himself inside his spare office, which he used to hide from Norway or Iceland when they were pissed at him. He slammed the door shut, and stood in front of the door, panting, not quite sure what to do in such a situation. He then growled.

"Damn you Sweden!"

Xxx Sweden and Finland's house xxX

_Ring Ring_.

Sweden picked up the phone.

"H'llo?"

"_Sweden you bastard! What the hell is that thing you sent me? It's fucking attacking me!" _Sweden smirked an evil smile.

"Oh, yes. How'd you like my present? Strange, ain't it?"

"_Strange my ass! Tell me what that slime is right now!_"

"Oh, don't worry, it's not _too _bad. It's called a Revenge Slime. You have to register the person you want to revenge on into its system, and when that person touches it, well…It does…_things_ to them." Sweden heard Denmark growl. He then heard a thump, crack and a screaming Denmark.

"_Sweden! What type of things?! Tell me quick! Gyah! Get off of me you slimy-__**Beeeeeeeeeep**_." Sweden smiled happily, and put down the phone.

"_I'm gonna need to thank Estonia for making that special order for me._"

Xxx Denmark's house xxX

"Sweden! What type of things?! Tell me quick! Gyah! Get off of me you slimy-mhmmhm!" Denmark couldn't finish his sentence his sentence as two tentacles attacked him; one muting him, the other ending the call. The large slime had slipped through the space under the door, and was now in front of the door, in the shape of a slug, and long, thick and slimy tentacles producing on different parts of its body. The Danish man tried to struggle from the tentacle that was presently wrapped once around his head, mouth-level, to shut him up; but to no avail could get out of its grip. Three other thick tentacles rushed towards him, two wrapping around his arms, and the thickest one around his thorax (**AN: top half of body**). The tentacles pulled Denmark closer towards the slug like creature, then lifted him into the air. Denmark was still struggling, but he couldn't get out of their strong grip; so he did what he could: He bit the tentacle covering his mouth. The tentacle was quickly removed, as if in pain. The Danish man let out a long sigh, as it had been difficult for him to breathe. He looked up to the slimy slug-like creator and his face scrunched up in disgust.

"You're a really ugly thing, you know that? And what the hell do you think you're doing?" The creature made no movement and Denmark was seriously freaking out about what was going to happen to him. "HEY! Listen to me!" He kicked the creature's slug head, which he regretted doing soon enough. The creature seemed pissed off and more tentacles grew out of it and rushed to Denmark.

_Rip!_

Denmark found his red button up shirt being ripped open, was being stripped from his coat and the remaining pieces of his shirt. "W-what are you doing?! Stop! Gah…" He gasped as a tentacle wrapped around his throat, loose enough for him to breathe, but tight enough to make him gag. The topless man was desperately trying to get free, but more tentacles rushed to him, wrapping around his knees, ankles, wrists and lower abdomen; which now made it impossible to move. Denmark was panicking; he seriously did NOT want to be in this position. "S-stop! Let go of me! Gah…ah." The tentacle around his throat tightened. Denmark gasped when as smile tendril, which seemed to have its end split, reach up to his nipple and running over it. The small tendril, the thickness of string, was cold to touch; and was currently pinching the topless man's left nipple, _hard_. "A-aaah!" Moaned from the pain. Another tendril reached up to his other nipple, wrapping around the pink nub, and squeezing. Denmark arched his back from the unexpected pain.

While all of his had happened, the larger tentacles had slipped Denmark's black pants on, leaving him in his boxers. Denmark blushed bright red and started to struggle again. The tendrils continued teasing his nipples. Larger tentacles started sliding and feeling Denmark's body; but avoiding the area that was covered by his boxers. Denmark shivered at the cold sensation the tentacles gave to his hot body; he didn't want this, but…it almost felt good. "What am I thinking?! Stop this now!" He struggled, again, but this time the tentacles didn't do anything. Denmark continued struggling, to get out of the strong grip the tentacles had on him. However, he was soon tired out; and the tentacles continued feeling him. Denmark gasped when one of the tentacles ripped off his boxers, leaving him naked. He blushed an even deeper red. A tentacle touched the top of his half-hard cock, which caused the man to flinch. "S-stop. D-d-don't touch my- ah!" Denmark moaned when the slick tentacle wrapped around his cock; pumping it. The tendrils that were playing with his nipples were replaced by larger tendrils with mouths. Both of the tendrils started sucking on his hardened nipples, causing the Danish man to moan. The tentacle playing with his cock was joined by another, which wrapped itself around Denmark's balls, squeezing lightly. "GAH! NO STOP THAT!" Mathias' protest was ignored, and instead three tendrils rubbed against his entrance. The slimy tendrils wetted the ring of muscle and slowly entered it. This caused Denmark to gasp and tense up, which only aided in increasing the pain. The tendrils slithered inside of him, stretching him.

"Haa…Haa…no…s-AH!" Denmark cried out as the tendrils brushed against his prostate . He panted from the sudden shock. The tendrils retreated, and the tentacles let go of his rock hard cock. However the tentacles holding him moved the Danish man into a sitting position in the air. The tentacles spread his legs wide, and a particularly large tentacle, the width of a 1l bottle, slowly made its way to the suspended man's entrance. Denmark's eyes widened when he saw the size of the tentacle; which was hard as rock. "N-no! Stop! I-it won't fit! Let go of me! Grggl!" Three tentacles thrusted themselves into his throat, causing him to gag. The large tentacle reached his hole, and positioned itself. Denmark watched in fear as the large tentacle slowly pressed into his tight hole, then thrusted hard and deep into him. "GAAH! GAARRGGL!" Cried in pure pain from the treatment he was receiving. He screamed again when the tentacle inside him pounded into his prostate. Tears formed in his eyes, and he was still having tentacles deep throating themselves into his throat. His gasped and tensed when he felt something inside of him happen. The large tentacle grew a mouth, and started licking the soft bundle of nerves, as well as pounding into it. Denmark screamed again, this time much louder. The tentacle stopped moving and started licking and sucking on the Danish man's prostate.

Denmark was a moaning, panting, sweaty and screaming mess. He had the slimy liquid of the tentacles all over him, three tentacles deep thrusting in and out of his mouth, a tentacle still wrapped around his throat, arms, wrists, legs and ankle and was having his prostate abused by a cat's rough-like tongue.

Denmark was close, so close. "Guh!" But just when he was about to release, five thin tentacles rushed to his cock wrapping around it tightly, stopping Denmark from cumming. The abused Dane gasped and flinched.

The tentacle inside of Denmark, who had meanwhile be licking and sucking the man's prostate with a cat-like tongue, started pounding into him at full speed and strength. Denmark cried again, and the force of the tentacle was so strong blood ran down his legs. Denmark felt the sharp pain and his tears could no longer be contained and they ran down his cheeks.

The small tentacles around his red cock, from the need to release, were joined by a slightly thicker tentacle, which rubbed the top of the cock's heads. The suspended man flinched, and he moaned. The tentacle then pushed _into_ the slit of the cock, entering the cock and sliding down it. Denmark cried out in pain and pleasure. The tentacle inside his cock started twisting and rubbing to the walls of the cock. Denmark shrieked and moaned in pain. He could take no more.

The tentacle in his ass had not decreased its speed and force during all of this, and the three tentacles inside of Denmark's mouth were still thrusting down his throat. The tentacle inside of Denmark's cock started to thrust in and out of his cock, so hard, that it caused the cock to bleed as much as the man's ass.

Denmark arched his back and threw his head back. His eyes rolled upwards from the pleasurable rape he was receiving.

"_Anymore of this and I'll die!_" Denmark felt himself being taken away by darkness, but the tentacles wouldn't let him fall into that comforting darkness, which is truly longed for. Any place would be better than this!

Suddenly he felt all the tentacles swelling up, inside his mouth, ass, cocking and all around his body.

"GAAAAH!" Denmark cried out when all the tentacles released an immense amount of a cum-like substance. The wetted tentacle retreated from his cock, and finally let Denmark cum. Mathias' cum splattered all over his chest and abdomen, adding to the sticky substance already on him. "Grggl! COUGH COUGH COUGH!" Mathias choked when the tentacles in his mouth shot their semen down his throat.

All the tentacles retreated from him, laying him on the floor. The slug like creature and tentacles evaporated into nothingness.

Mathias lay on the floor. He had the tentacles' cum all over his body; he had blood and semen running out of his cock and ass, his hair stuck to his damp face, his eyes were wet from the all the tears still streaming down and were slightly faded, cum and saliva were leaking a little from his mouth as he coughed and panted heavily.

The door to the room opened, and he heard footsteps come closer to him, not that he cared; he was too exhausted. The footsteps stopped in front of him, and the person crouched.

"W'll, ain't ya a mess?" Sweden. That damned Sweden. Mathias felt Berwald take his chin and pulled it up slowly to have Mathias looking straight into the Swede's mocking eyes. "How p'thetic, ya really 're, aren't ya?" Sweden smirked a dark smile. He leaned down to Denmark's ear. "Maybe now you'll think twice before insulting my little Finny? Hm?" Denmark's teary and faded eyes widened a little. This was all because of what he had said to Tino? Berwald let licked the inside of Denmark's ears, which caused the man to flinch. "But I also want revenge from all those years you made us suffer. I hadn't had my fun yet."

**So this is it! My first smut story, so please go easy! Reviews would be highly appreciated! If you have any requests just tell me! Hope you enjoyed my story, it was…**_**interesting **_**to write it…SEE YA!**

**~Grimmijaggers**


End file.
